Sam Riddleman
Main = | name = Samantha Gabriella Amie Riddleman | background = #996677 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #110022 | fontcolor1 = #885588 | color2 = #663366 | fontcolor2 = #f1f1f1 | bodyfontcolor = #110022 | image = SAMRIDDLEMAN.jpg | width = 275 | age = 25 | gender = Female | education = James Dunne High School | birthday = July 14, 1990 | address = 3 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Musician | relationships = Danny Vespa (boyfriend; May 24, 2015 - ) | housemates = dumb and dumber | personality = Sam is very down to Earth and realistic about things, and she also has a tendency not to sugarcoat things. Growing up, she didn't have any female friends to influence her, and she feels awkward when she's expected to do stereotypically girly things like go shopping and talking about her feelings. She's very sarcastic and snarky, and also a bit of an asshole to people when she feels close enough to them that she can do that. She has a lot of self-confidence and a big ego, but still occasionally shows a slightly softer side, although it's almost always awkward. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Brown with blonde streaks *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Height:' 5'4" While she typically doesn't present herself as being very feminine, she owns a lot of short dresses and heels that she mostly wears while clubbing. She also wears the heels to make herself feel taller, seeing as she's eight inches shorter than her best friend. When she's at home or just relaxing, she'll usually wear jeans or leggings and a comfortable t-shirt. While she never fully changed her natural hair color, she started putting streaks in it when she was fifteen, and occasionally she changes the colors around when she can be bothered. | family = She grew up in Baltimore with her mom, dad and three older brothers, Luke, Jason and Tyrone, after her mom desperately wanted a daughter. She ended up becoming closer to her brothers than to her parents, but enjoyed the spoils she got from being the only daughter. She also has a niece named Brooklyn, to her brother Jason. She cares very strongly for her family, even though she doesn't admit it that much. Her oldest brother, Luke, got married in 2012, to a girl named Chloe, who Sam gets along well with. Her second-oldest brother, Jason was married a few months earlier in November 2011, to a woman named Jenna, who he later separated from in 2014 after they had a daughter together. Also, while she's not technically family, at the moment, her slightly older brother, Tyrone is engaged to a girl named Miranda. In November, 2014, both Miranda and Chloe announced that they were expecting kids around the same time. | friends = *'Kieran Neville:' Sam and Kieran have been friends since they were extremely young. Throughout school, they were almost inseparable and a lot of people often mistook them for dating each other - rumors which they quickly shut down. Sam considers Kieran to be like another brother to her, and she will talk to him about anything before she talks to anyone else. *'Travis Banderas:' Travis and Sam haven't know each other as long as Sam has known Kieran, and while they're still close friends, Travis is a lot more serious than the type of people she usually befriends. That being said, she can easily talk to him about casual things, and the two of them don't tend to disagree on a lot. *'Caitlin McCaughey:' Sam doesn't really spend a lot of time with Caitlin on her own as she tends to prefer the company of males, but when they hang out in a group setting, Sam thinks of her as both cute and weird. At one point, she went out of her way to spend a girls' day with Caitlin to make her feel better, showing that she definitely does care for Caitlin more than she pretends to. *'Nessie Stevens:' Sam originally had no interest in meeting Nessie, thinking she was just some other fangirl that Kieran and Caitlin had met at the beach. Upon meeting her though, Sam seems to be impressed with the level at which Nessie will make fun of Kieran, and the two of them have playful banter with each other a lot. *'Tristan Locke:' Sam originally met Tristan with the intent of sleeping with him as a one night stand. After running into him again, she suggested that they could be friends with benefits which eventually turned into them only sleeping with each other. Sam eventually grew bored of Tristan's ego and a lack of anything exciting happening and decided to call it off with him. Afterwards, she seemed to be slightly upset, and said to Kieran that she was tired of the relationship she had with Tristan. *'Jaime Cabrera:' In an attempt to get over Tristan, Sam decided to go out to some club in Lebeaux, only to find herself really bored. She challenged Jaime to some shots, and ended up back at his place, sleeping with him, albeit hesitantly as she doubted whether or not she was just repeating the same thing she promised she would stop with Tristan. During this time, she spoke to him a bit, and showed interest in his art. They dated for a few months before eventually breaking up after they kept arguing over whether Sam was flirting with her friend Danny or not. *'Danny Vespa:' Sam and Danny became very fast friends after meeting in a music store. They get along really well, oftentimes leading people on to believe they're more than just friends. Also, after Danny challenged Sam to find his perfect woman and Kieran pointed out that Danny's perfect woman matched Sam's description exactly, Sam has sort of realized that Danny may have a crush on her while she just wants to be friends. | history = She was born in Baltimore, Maryland with three older brothers. Growing up, she had a lot of male friends, and spent a lot of time hanging out with them and friends of her brothers, and developing a very macho attitude. While she was still relatively young, she and her friends all decided to get music lessons together, because they wanted to start a band, and Sam learned how to play guitar and got vocal coaching. After a while, she decided that she didn't want to be part of one band, and instead, she made a habit of hanging around with her friends' bands, and singing along with them. As her friends started to become more famous, Sam found herself really bored being at home, so she would usually piggyback herself onto their tours and ended up befriending people in a few other bands. In 2013, after her friends Kieran and Travis moved out to Miduna Beach, she found it even more boring back at home, eventually deciding to fly out with Kieran when he came back to visit for her birthday. Since then, she's lived almost entirely at Kieran's house in Miduna Beach, except briefly when she told Kieran she was moving back to Baltimore because she was only visiting. She then decided that was a terrible idea, and moved back to Miduna Beach, before deciding to get a job so she had money of her own to do stuff with. After getting a job in a soap factory, she quickly complained about how much she hated it and eventually quit. She also started a casual relationship with Tristan at some point, which she eventually called off in May 2014. Since then, she decided that she wanted to get back into writing songs, and she started up a relationship with Jaime. This lasted for a few months until they started arguing and growing bored of each other. Even though Jaime was flirting with his friend Paige, and denying it, he got angry at Sam for flirting with her friend Danny, which she denied as well. They broke up at Sam's Halloween Party, and Sam ended up being comforted by her friend Danny, and later, Kieran. | trivia = *Her favorite drink is tequila. Buy her that and she'll probably love you forever. *She's bisexual and mostly dates men. Her attractions to women are more physical than romantic. *Sam's maternal grandparents were Italian immigrants who started an authentic Italian restaurant in Baltimore where Sam's mom and uncle worked for a while. Sam's mom passed on a lot of this to Sam, so when Sam gets actually in the mood to cook Italian food, she's pretty great at it. Getting her to cook is almost impossible though. *She is also fairly fluent in Italian, but she doesn't tell people this. She mainly just speaks it when she's talking to her grandparents. Kieran is about the only one from here who knows because she doesn't brag about it. She'll usually just say that she knows little bits from high school. | home = | note = dear god she's been here too long. ps here's a family tree for her future fam. it's super huge and complicated | fc = Alexandra Park | user = Minithepeanut}} |-| Male Verse = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:Minithepeanut's characters